


Broken and Misunderstood

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Animal Abuse, Childhood, Gen, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon dreams of going on a Pokemon adventure but life has other plans. Until one night when he meets a Pokemon that changes his life.
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Kudos: 2





	Broken and Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Marlon felt the sweat slowly pool on his forehead while he held open the door with his foot. Shuffling around awkwardly, he pushed back the door giving enough room to get himself and the merchandise in. He walked down the empty hallway turning sideways to fit through a tough squeeze before emerging at the front of the store. 

“You can just place it down there,” The Pokemart employee gestured towards the far right corner of the shop. Marlon nodded and moved over towards the spot, putting it down with a grunt. Slowly he leaned backwards to straighten his back before moving on to the next cargo load. He was glad to be able to get a part-time job even if it wasn’t what he wanted to be doing. Marlon pushed open the door and looked down at the cute Pokeshop logo on the side of one of the crates. 

He wanted to be a Pokemon trainer ever since he was six, but when his tenth birthday rolled around his parents broke the news. They didn’t have the money or resources to get him a Pokemon. So here he was four years too late to start his Pokemon journey. Stuck with a job that was headed nowhere. Marlon shook his head, forcing himself to focus back on the task at hand. Lifting up another box, he pushed forward with his day. 

After a few hours all the crates had been brought inside and Marlon was for the day. After receiving the money owed him, Marlon exited the shop and made his way through the city, the orange glow of the sky signalling that it was around suppertime. Past the fancy apartments and the small cozy homes. His footsteps kept travelling until he reached the outskirts of town where his house stood. It was nothing special, just four walls keeping the cold out for his parents and him. Marlon moved through the empty house, looking around the living room to notice that his parents were still at work. 

With a tired sigh he opened up the bedroom door. He moved towards his bed and kneeled down to reach under it. Marlon’s tongue stuck out slightly while he grasped blindly for what he was looking for. His eyes widened when he felt the soft leather pouch and with a quick tug caught it. His eyes studied his small ten-year-old writing on the pouch that said: _Marlon’s Trainer Funds._ A pointless dream that hit harder each time he realized how little he was moving towards his goal. Especially since he always ended up giving most of his funds to help out his parents. Suddenly the front door creaked opening, causing Marlon to glance back before tucking away the few pokedollars that he had gotten into his savings. 

The night continued in much the same way that every night did. Marlon sat around at the dinner table with his mom and dad and told them how everything was going at work before the table fell silent. After that he helped with the dishes and escaped back to his room. He collapsed on his bed, falling backwards with a groan. Marlon emptied his mind while he stared up at the ceiling. Not sure what he wanted to do for the few hours before he fell asleep, he wound up in the same cycle. His eyes lazily wandered his room before they fell upon his old,worn-out copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Pokemon Care._ He didn’t know how many times he had read it but once more couldn’t hurt. 

Marlon jumped up, snatching the book from its spot and sitting back down on his bed. He knew this book by heart, but it didn’t change the excitement that bubbled up in him whenever he flipped through the pages. As soon as he dived back into the book he was hooked, rereading his favorite sections, pop-quizzing himself on the different types of ways that you could take care of a Pokemon’s injury or what some Pokemon’s favorite foods were. He got so wrapped up in it he didn’t notice that it was way past his bedtime. 

Marlon glanced over at the door; his parents must’ve already gone to sleep. He was about to do the same when he heard some muffled sounds echoing across the street. He waited in silence for the sound to return which it did, louder and more serious than before. Too curious to let it go, Marlon got up from his spot. He slowly crept his way to the front door and slipped out into the night to investigate what was going on. He had heard those noises before and had always decided it was best to just leave them be, but for some reason tonight was different. 

As soon as he got outside the sound appeared again. This time it clicked with Marlon just what was making it. There was no doubt in his mind: that was a Pokemon cry. Carefully running through the shadows, he followed the sound before stopping by a tall wooden fence. Looking around to make sure no one had seen him he jumped up, the tips of his fingers grasping onto the top of the fence. He wasn’t quite sure why he was doing this, but something in his gut made him feel like this was the right choice. 

Marlon struggled to get up the fence as his legs kicked and flailed until they found a hidden notch where they could rest. Pushing upwards, he threw himself over, landing hard on his feet. Before he even had a chance to figure out what this place was he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him. Without warning, a Poochyena ran forward, its teeth sharp and aimed right for Marlon’s arm.   
_Holy shit!_ Marlon tried to will his legs to move but they refused. The Pokemon was coming near its target when all of a sudden it was stopped, a chain around its neck causing it to recoil in pain. The tips of its teeth brushed against Marlon’s arm causing it to slice open, blood oozing slowly from the cut.   
Marlon’s hand wrapped around his wound, a sharp hiss escaping his lips. 

The Poochyena looked up at him; the hair on its back stood up in warning. It tried once again to attack only to flinch and shake when Marlon moved his arm up to protect himself.   
Marlon looked confused, glancing between his arm and the Pokemon that was still cowering in the corner. Not giving it a second thought, Marlon moved towards the Poochyena only to freeze when the back light turned on.

“Shit,” Marlon whispered, turning sharply on his heel and leaping up to escape. He would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if he got caught. He didn’t have any proof to back up the claim, but just the air around the place weighed heavily on him. Marlon’s feet carried him all the way home until he quietly reentered the room. His heartbeat pounded in his ears while he lay on his bed. His mind was still trying to process what had happened when he felt his body grow more and more heavy with the prospect of sleep, eventually overcoming him. 

Marlon tried his best to focus while restacking potions in the Pokemart. He couldn’t help but think about the Pokemon from last night. The way it flinched when he lifted his arm up, the utterly endless amount of fear that was held in its eyes. It was clear that it had been through some really shitty things. And that place, just what was it? Marlon was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize that his hand was hovering in the wrong spot when it released the potion, dropping it onto the floor with a soft thud. 

“Marlon!” The manager appeared by the blonde’s side within seconds. A look of disappointment covered his face. “That’s coming out of your pay today.”

“I’m really sorry,” Marlon apologized profusely before turning his attention back to the potion. He carefully examined it in his hands. It didn’t look too much worse for the wear. The spray nozzle was smashed to hell, but besides that it looked fine. Since it was coming out of his pay anyway, they wouldn’t mind if he kept it in case he ever did go on an adventure. Marlon’s hand froze after he placed the potion in his satchel, a thought entering his mind. _Do potions go bad?_ He gave an internal shrug. _Guess I’ll only find out if I have to use it._   
The rest of the day panned out the way it usually did. Marlon continued to stack different items for sale and brought in more supplies, moving around the stock for some space before receiving his pay that was less than usual this time. Marlon let out an annoyed groan, upset that he had thrown away perfectly good pokedollars because his mind was busy elsewhere, but he didn’t let it bother him too much. Getting back to his house, he was surprised to see dinner already on the table which only meant one thing: his parents wouldn’t be home till super late tonight. Setting aside the piece of paper that apologized for the late night, he ate his food. 

He moved through the rest of the evening with about as much care as any other night. Marlon lazily kicked his feet while he lay on his bed. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his satchel, his mind still consumed by that Pokemon. Marlon’s eyes stared at the ceiling before hardening with determination. _I’m going to see that Pokemon again tonight._ He stayed up until it was around the same time when the Pokemon had cried the previous night. Marlon waited impatiently only to be surprised when it sounded different tonight.   
Exiting his house, he heard the sound once again, except this time it sounded more akin to a whimper. Marlon made his way to the same spot, checking to see if anyone saw him, then proceeded to hop the fence. When he landed on his feet this time he wasn’t met with the same harsh welcome even though he had expected that to be the case. 

Instead the Poochyena lay on its side under a small street lamp’s light, breathing heavily as small whimpers left its snout. Cautiously Marlon moved forward. The Pokemon looked with weak eyes that immediately hardened when it saw him. It tried to stand up but instantly fell back with a wince. Marlon felt his heart ache at the sight of the Poochyena; a huge bite mark covered its right paw while its stomach had a nasty gash on it. If there was only some way to help... Marlon’s eyes widened. _The potion!_

“It’s okay. I’m here to help,” Marlon kneeled down beside it, carefully retrieving the busted potion from his satchel. The Poochyena’s eyes searched him with distrust; it was clear that any good faith this Pokemon may have had in its life had been crushed to dust. Marlon placed the potion in front of the Pokemon and proceeded to twist off the cap. Slowly he moved his hand forward so the Pokemon could smell it. He read in his book that it helped the Pokemon get your scent and may even earn some favorable points in their book. 

The Poochyena’s snout twitched as it sniffed Marlon’s hand before placing its head back down.

“I’m just going to put some on your wounds, alright buddy?” Marlon’s voice was calm and gentle even though his heart raced from fear that the Poochyena would lash out. His hands shook slightly while he poured the potion onto the wounds. The Poochyena let out a small, sharp cry which caused Marlon to tense up, but the Pokemon didn’t bite him. 

“Alright, now that that is done, what next?” Marlon whispered to himself when he realized something. _Fuck! I don’t have any bandages._ Marlon searched around the area which was bare except for the chain wrapped around the Pokemon’s neck. He felt his nerves start to rise until his eyes fell upon his search. Without giving it another thought, he grabbed his shirt, tearing the hem in two places to make some bandages. 

“Okay, buddy. I’m just gonna wrap this around your wounds, okay?” Marlon whispered to the Poochyena and then started to bandage it. After a few minutes and some more weak cries the wounds were treated and wrapped. Marlon smacked his hands together and looked down at his handiwork. “Not bad for my first try.”   
The Poochyena looked at him with soft eyes before licking his hand in appreciation. Marlon gave a light chuckle and moved his hand towards the Pokemon who flinched but accepted his pets when his hand brushed against its head. It seemed so happy from the simplest common decency.

Marlon’s eyes wandered to the chain connected to a post. A frown formed on his lips at the sight. He looked between the Pokemon and the post and immediately decided to do something about it. He was going to release this Pokemon. Marlon looked around and noticed a rock by the corner of the fence. Picking it up he moved to the post where the chain was wrapped around, a lock holding the chain in place. Marlon lifted up the rock and started to break the lock, hoping that the noise he heard from inside the building would block out the sound he was creating. It took a few strong hits, but on his fifth swing he got it. He had cracked open the lock. Unwrapping the chain, he moved back to the Poochyena and ever so cautiously lifted the chain collar from its neck. 

“Okay now go!” Marlon motioned for the Pokemon to leave, but it just stayed there staring at him. “Come on! Before anyone sees us,” Marlon whisper yelled but the Pokemon stayed by his side. Suddenly the back light turned on again.“Fuck,” Marlon grabbed the Poochyena gently in his arms and with some awkward handling got it over the fence. Just when he had gotten the Pokemon over the door swung open. Marlon looked back for a second, seeing the silhouette of a man before he threw himself over the fence. Not giving the man a chance to catch on, Marlon held the Pokemon in his arms and ran back home. It was only when he reentered his house that he had realized what had just happened. 

Opening the front door once again, he gestured towards the exit but yet again the Poochyena refused to leave. Instead it walked closer to Marlon, licking the side of his hand once more. Marlon looked confused as he knelt down. “Do you want to stay with me?” 

The Poochyena’s tail slowly wagged back and forth at the offer. Marlon looked back at the open door. What if they found out he had stolen the Pokemon? It was clear from the injuries that Marlon had just rescued this Poochyena from some sort of fight club. There was no way in hell he’d let the Pokemon fall back into their grasp. But it wouldn’t be safe here.   
Marlon’s eyes widened in realization. _I have a Pokemon! Which means…_ His eyes wandered over to his bedroom door. Now was his chance. He could finally go on the adventure he always dreamed of while making sure both this Poochyena and his family were okay.“Give me one minute,” Marlon ran around the house grabbing his book, his secret coin pouch and a crappy old phone that was good only for calls and stuffed it in his satchel before he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his parents. 

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I’m really sorry this is coming out of nowhere but I got a Pokemon. So I’m going to go on the adventure I always dreamed of. I’ll be sure to call and send money back to you from my battles.  
I love you.  
Marlon_

Double checking his note, he gave a small nod and then turned back to the Poochyena. “Ready to go on an adventure?” Marlon looked at his Pokemon with a bright smile. 

“Poochyena!” The Pokemon barked in agreement. Marlon walked forward only to stop in his tracks when he noticed his Pokemon limping, heavily favoring one of her legs. 

“I got you,” Marlon whispered, cradling the Pokemon who trembled in his arms as he closed the door behind him. It wasn’t how he had envisioned the start of his adventure, but he was excited nonetheless. 

He was finally going to be a Pokemon trainer.


End file.
